Confrontations
by Puppybaddog
Summary: A little oneshot After Antarctica…Cute Remy need I say more…:completed


Confrontations/Puppybaddog

Summary: A little one-shot After Antarctica…need I say more…:)

Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue

Chapter 1

xX The Diner Xx

Remy narrowed his eyes as he walked down the street wearing a black hooded trenchcoat not trusting anyone he now hid in the shadows he hardly had a smile anymore since that little accident in Antarctica. He had lost that certain little flair he used to have. Heading into a diner he sighed as he sat down at the counter and ordered a coffee. Placing a cigarette to his lips he lit a match, and exhaled the smoke from his lungs. He sighed, "Da hell do you want?" he asked flicking the ashes in a nearby ashtray.

Rogue slowly approached and sat beside him, "The Professor sensed your arrival in New York…"

Remy scoffed, "And?"

"I came to see you…" she answered, "So how are you?" she asked.

"Oh I just be peachy chère…ya want me ta repeat my previous question or didn't ya hear it?"

"I don't want anything…"

"Dat a fact…well if ya don't want nothing, what ya doin' here?" he asked in an irritated tone of voice.

"I came to see if you wanted to come back to the mansion."

Remy chuckled softly, "Now why da hell would I do dat, dere ain't nothing fo me dere but hateful stares…"

"If you don't want to come back to the mansion…then…what are you doing here, of all the places you could be why pick here…I just thought that maybe…"

"Dat I'd come crawlin' back to ya…hn not likely …" he smirked taking a sip from his coffee, "Gambit ain't no fool…" he sighed.

"Remy…"

Remy's eyes narrowed, "Gambit chère…" he corrected, "Ya only get ta call me Remy if ya be a friend o his, which ya ain't…" he answered.

Rogue paused for a moment, "Okay…so why are you here?"

"I'm on a job…" he drawled taking another drag from his cigarette.

"What are you stealing?"

Remy snorted, "Like I'd tell you…"

Rogue gave a small smirk, "I can always find out the easy way…"

Remy quirked an eye at her answer, "Up ta threats now…hn I dare ya ta try it…"

She blinked a few times, "What would you do if I did?" she asked curiously.

Remy grinned as he turned to her, "Blow up dis whole diner…" he chuckled placing his hand on the counter.

Rogue sighed, "You're bluffing…"

"I'm supposed to have slaughtered people chère…I don't have a heart or a soul remember?" he answered.

Rogue looked around at all the people, young and old enjoying their meal and conversing amongst themselves, "You wouldn't…"

"You threatened me…" he reminded. "If dese people die it's by your hands not mine…I'm just defending myself…" he answered calmly, "So what's it gonna be chère?"

Rogue sighed as she slowly stood up and moved down a seat then looked to the Cajun as she placed her gloved hands on her lap. Remy removed his hand from the counter and faced the counter as he picked up his coffee taking another sip, Rogue immediately noticed his hands shaking as he took a sip. "Are you cold…or scared of me?" she asked.

Remy frowned as he glanced at her, "What?"

"You're shaking…" she specified, Remy clicked his tongue against his teeth, then started laughing, a bit confused Rogue frowned, "What?"

"Nerve damage ya idjit…" he growled.

Rogue's eyes widened at the news as she suddenly felt like an idiot, "Hank could maybe help you…" she started.

Remy quickly cut her off, "What da hell do I look like to you?" he asked a bit annoyed.

"What do you mean?"

"I look like some fool who can't take care of hi'self, I look penniless to you…I have seen doctors chère da best in da world, what da hell could Hank do dat dey couldn't?" he hissed.

"I-I just thought he could help that's all…"

"Nothin' you say could make me go back wit ya…" he drawled releasing a few rough coughs he grumbled and stood up to leave then turned to Rogue. "You know dis whole experience thought Gambit a big lesson…" he chuckled, "Can't trust humans or mutants, seems dey all wanna kill ya in the end…" he sighed leaving a few bills on the table then left the diner.

Rogue stared forward for a moment then looked to the door as it slowly closed then looked to the waitress asking if she could get the untouchable anything. Rogue sighed as she closed her eyes for a moment and ordered a cup of coffee.

XxXxX

xX The Flower shop Xx

Walking down the street, Remy grumbled softly as he tried to calm himself the last thing he wanted today was to meet with any of the famed x-men but noooo they had to be everywhere roaming the streets today jeesh. Releasing a small sigh he smirked as he entered a flower shop. Looking around surrounded by the lush greens and different colors of many different varieties of flowers, Remy released a breath as he suddenly felt safe here, walking around the numerous aisles he actually had a grin on his lips that is until he heard a familiar voice behind him. "So um…how are you?" Scott asked glancing at the Cajun whom didn't answer. "I'm just looking for something special for Jean…we're getting married…" he announced happily.

Remy quirked an eye and tilted his head, "Well whoopty flippin do…ya actually think I give a shit?" Remy asked.

Scott chuckled softly, "Not really…I suppose we're not to expect you at the wedding?"

Remy smirked, "Not likely…I can send you a present if ya want…"

Scott scoffed, "Hn will it be ticking?" he asked cautiously.

"Most definitely but I don't wanna spoil my fun by tellin' when da fireworks will start."

Scott sighed, "Listen Remy…um for what it's worth we're sorry…"

"Of course ya are, now ya done with all ya bullshit?" Remy asked lifting a lily to his nose and inhaling its scent.

"I guess…" Scott sighed then frowned as he looked around, "Why exactly are you in a flower shop?" he asked.

"Well it's a change from being surrounded by freezing snow wouldn't ya say one eye?" Remy drawled as he slowly continued his way down the aisle.

Scott released a breath, "Right…" he breathed and followed the Cajun, "Eh…Can I ask you a question Remy?" he asked knowing that the thief's answer would probably be piss off, Scott quickly asked before the Cajun had a chance to speak up, "How did you survive?" he asked.

Remy snorted as he touched the petals of a rose, "Da hell do you care?" he asked still not looking at Scott.

"We did go back for you Remy…" Scott whispered.

"Course ya did…" he answered in an uncaring voice.

Scott sighed as he stepped forward, "Remy I…"

Remy rolled his eyes, "GOD…" he growled out looking up then at Scott as he leaned against a nearby table, "…alright an angel came down and plucked me out of da snow…" he drawled watching Scott look at him confused, "No…okay eh…" Remy thought for a moment, "I sold my soul to da devil…" Remy continued and narrowed his eyes, "Why da fuck would I tell you, even better why da hell are we havin' dis conversation anyways, believe whatever the hell you want Summers…" Remy drawled as he walked out of the shop.

Scott released a heavy breath as he walked to the door watching as Remy made his way up the street and got on a bus, picking up a bouquet of flowers Scott paid for them and headed towards his parked car to head back towards the institute.

XxXxX

xX The Museum Xx

Getting off the bus Remy walked around for a few hours within the parks and after grabbing a bite to eat Remy sighed as he looked around not seeing anyone he recognized he rolled his eyes as thoughts of the famed x-men hiding in corners just waiting for him to pass by so they could threaten or try to apologize to the thief came to mind. A tiny grin appeared on his lips as he figured no one would look for him in this building so he quickly walked up the steps, paid the fee to enter and releasing a breath he smirked, "Evenin' fellas, ladies…It's been a while hasn't it?" he chuckled looking at the works of art adorning the walls.

Taking a breath he began walking throughout the galleries apparently enjoying himself as he surveyed the numerous paintings. Sitting down on one of the benches he sighed as he stared at a Monet a smirk appeared on his lips as he remembered that this very painting was the first one he had ever stolen, he remembered every detail from the heist a tiny chuckle escaped his lips at the memory, shaking his head with a grin he slowly stood and walked to another room.

His happy little moment quickly disappeared when he sensed a familiar person behind him, Charles sighed as he approached the Cajun, "You know the mansion is not the same without you…I sometimes find myself missing your little practical jokes."

Remy rolled his eyes, "Do ya now?" he drawled stepping closer to a Rembrandt and squinted his eyes to better see the details.

"I suppose there is no point in trying to convince you to return to the mansion?"

"Why da hell would I go back?" Remy asked not even bothering to turn to the man.

"Three reasons…" Charles answered simply.

"Really…like what?" Remy drawled.

"Well first of all for treatment of your injuries and illness and second I would like you to become a teacher within the institute…"

Remy snorted glancing at the man, "And what exactly would I be teachin' Thievin' 101?" he asked

"No…Art and History…they seem to be your best subjects." Charles answered with a smile.

"Hn and what's da third reason?" Remy drawled gathering his attention back to the painting.

"Ah yes the third…" Charles sighed taking a moment in trying to form the right words, "What you suffered…is in the past it was also a mistake, you may not forgive us for what happened but you don't need to be alone anymore Remy you'll always have a home at the mansion…I know you've shut yourself out of anyone's life and now refuse to allow anyone in."

Remy thought for a moment still facing the painting, "You'd really allow me be back in?" he asked in a serious tone of voice.

"Yes…" Charles answered his eyes seeming to brighten a bit.

"Hn what kind of a fool are ya?" he asked, Charles didn't answer as he quirked an eye, "What's ta stop me from blowin ya up?" he asked.

Charles released a heavy sigh, "Remy I know…"

At that Remy chuckled, "Hn fo a telepath you don know shit…"

"I'm sorry Remy…"

"Everybody's sorry…" Remy answered looking to the telepath, "…dey all think if dey say those two little words they off da hook…it still don't change da fact dat after preachin' ya little principles and fighting for ya ideas fo da greater good, ya still betrayed one of ya own ta die in dat cruel little way and while you live ya happy little lives I still get ta suffer…for no reason." He drawled, "As usual…" he added with a frown.

"My offer still stands Remy…you will always be welcome at the mansion."

"Course I am, so when I fall asleep y'all can slit my throat…" Remy sighed and turned to the Professor, "Ya done pitying me already?" he asked.

"Remy…"

"Charles…" Remy answered in his best British accent and added that annoying little tone a wicked smirk to his lips, "Look ya'll screwed me up and fucked me over, stop trying ta clear ya conscious wit dose pathetic excuses to help me. I'm alive…and apparently going on wit my life yet y'all can't for some reason let me be…You apparently need ta confront me and get me pissed off even more…" he grinned with a tiny chuckle, "I didn't come here for any of you…I came here for me…to do a job…which I will get paid for…then I will leave. Now ya mind I would like to enjoy my little visit here in peace…"

"Yes of course Remy…" Charles answered bowing his head a bit watching as Remy walked away from him.

Remy rolled his eyes as he now always glanced behind his shoulder to see if anyone else wanted to pay him an unwanted visit, quickly finishing his tour Remy returned to his hotel room to get a few hours sleep.

Several hours later Remy waited until the dead of night to sneak into a very extravagant building. Casually walking across the street he climbed over the gate and leapt down gracefully onto the yard, chewing on a piece of gum he smirked as he, hiding within the shadows swiftly walked across the yard and climbed to the roof. Walking to the skylight,

he sighed as he carefully fitted several clamps to raise the glass securing the glass a few feet above the roof Remy slowly slipped down into the mansion taking care to not trip the alarm system.

Standing still he listened, hearing only the sounds of an old grandfather clock ticking and the air-conditioner Remy smirked as he silently padded down the hall and down the stairs to a room that resembled an office walking towards the windowsill Remy carefully pulled on the bench top to reveal a hidden safe. Ten minutes later everything was as if no one had entered the room, minus several very expensive jeweled necklaces of course courtesy of our famed Cajun.

XxXxX

xX After the Heist Xx

After the heist Remy sighed as he was now walking down the street hailing a cab he frowned as it continued on his way, "Of course, you're busy…" he mumbled leaning against a lamp post waiting for another cab to pass by. Remy stood up straight and narrowed his eyes as he growled softly, "What is dis meet da Cajun week?" he drawled taking out a cigarette and started walking away.

"Hey Gumbo wait…" Logan drawled.

Remy rolled his eyes and turned to the Wolverine and Jubilee. "WHAT?" he growled wanting to get a few hours sleep and get the hell out of the city.

Logan blinked a few times as he cleared his throat, "I know we ain't really got much love between us and all but Chuck wants us to make sure that you understand that we don't blame you for what happened and we didn't mean to leave you behind."

"Whatever makes ya feel better bout yourself homme…say what ya want if it'll help ya sleep at night." Remy drawled lighting his cigarette and exhaling the smoke from his lungs with a tiny cough.

Logan narrowed his eyes at the thief's tone of voice, "Why you little…" he grumbled and kept his mouth shut as he saw the look on the Cajun's face it seemed a bit pale, "You look like hell Gumbo…you sick?" he asked.

Remy quirked an eye and frowned, "What the hell kind of dumb ass question is dat?" he asked.

"One I'd like an answer to…" Logan answered crossing his arms to his chest.

"Hn…do da words piss off and go ta hell mean anythin' to ya?"

"Alright I'm sure I deserved that…" Logan smirked, "So where you heading?"

Remy rolled his eyes, "Hopefully somewhere warm…" he answered looking towards the street and giving a sharp whistle, Remy sighed as the cab passed by, "Yeah keep going ya little bastard…" he seethed placing his hands in his pockets and releasing the smoke from his lungs.

"You're really pissed off aren't you?" Logan chuckled softly.

Remy sighed, "Ya want one of my glowin' cards shoved down ya throat?" he asked glaring at the Wolverine then rolled his eyes when Logan grinned, "What no threats from you sweetheart?" Remy growled eyeing Jubilee over as she quickly shook her head no and took a step back.

"I talked to Rogue…said she met ya this morning…" Logan continued.

"I don't really give a shit…" Remy drawled.

"So you have nerve damage hun?"

Remy slowly bowed his head and looked to Logan, "Ya point being?"

"We're to blame for that right?" he sighed looking at the pavement for a moment then locked eyes with the thief, "I'm sorry…" he breathed.

Remy chuckled softly, "Hn…so who twisted your arm to get ya ta say such a thing to me?"

Logan quirked an eye, "No one smartass…"

"Right…" Remy laughed softly and looked to the street as a cab was coming towards them knowing the driver probably wouldn't stop like the others Remy sighed as he walked across the road.

Logan's eyes widened thinking Remy was trying to kill himself or something as he was about to lunge forward to grab at the Cajun the driver slammed on the brakes and stopped the cab a few feet shy from hitting the ragin' Cajun. Remy looked at the car blinked a few times and walked to the rear getting in the backseat and gave the driver an address.

"That crazy son of a bitch…" Logan breathed watching as the cab drove off.

"I guess the Professor was right he doesn't care about anything anymore…" Jubilee frowned.

Remy sighed as he closed his eyes for a moment and massaged the bridge of his nose, "You scared the shit out of me mister…" the driver spoke up.

"Sorry homme but I be a busy man and you be the third cab that went by…" Remy snorted, "Got tired of waitin'…"

"Next time call mister…jeez…"

"I'll keep dat in mind…" Remy chuckled as he looked out the window.

Arriving back to his hotel room Remy sighed as he took off his coat draping it on a chair and stretched his back and neck, looking at the time which was a little after midnight, he rubbed at his eyes and headed for the shower then straight to bed he wanted to get up early in the morning.

XxXxX

xX The Hilltop Xx

Remy smirked as he now sat on a hilltop overlooking the city watching as the sun rose over the horizon looking up at the sky, trees and flowers surrounding him and listening to a few soothing music pieces on his iPod, he lifted his cigarette to his lips and savored the scenery before him closing his eyes for a mere moment as the sun appeared from behind the clouds its rays beginning to warm his body, a tiny yawn escaped his lips.

"He seems to be at peace…" Jean whispered.

"That he does." Charles answered.

"Should we leave him be?" Jean asked.

"I think we should…he needs to find his own path and I don't believe he's a danger to himself."

"What if he decides to get revenge?" Logan asked crossing his arms to his chest as he leaned against a tree beside Rogue.

"Even though he deserves his vengeance we shall defend ourselves accordingly…Until then we leave him be."

"Being a thief he probably has lots of contacts Chuck…" Logan sighed glancing at the man.

"Perhaps but at the moment he keeps to the shadows and does not trust anyone he thinks as long as he stays in his little corner and does not bother anyone he's safe."

"Hn I pity the first person who tries to get to that corner." Scott smirked.

"Yeah no kidding…" Logan drawled.

XxXxX

Remy sighed as he slowly stood up, taking out his cards, he slowly started shuffling them trying not to drop any, "High card I get even…Low card I leave them be for a while…" he thought to himself as he flipped out a card, "Hn…two of diamonds…Lady luck's not on my side today oh well guess I could heal up a bit more…" he smirked and started making his way down the hill to his awaiting cab driver, looking at his watch he winced his plane left in exactly forty-seven minutes.

Guess today was not the day for reckoning towards the famed x-men. Oh well their loss was Remy's gain, besides it was always better to attack when your enemy least expects it and at the moment the clever little thief knew exactly that Professor Charles Xavier would most definitely keep an eye on him at least for a while. Although what the telepath didn't know was that at this very moment the police had received a call from an anonymous person that the little heist that had happened that night at Richardson's Manor, a very wealthy businessman had apparently something to do with six mutants living at the institute for gifted youngsters.

Oh well life is always full of surprises especially to said six mutants whom would definitely get arrested since the six necklaces were hidden in their rooms the very reason why Remy had to get up very early, and as for the seventh necklace well Gambit is a thief after all, and deserved a small memento to remember this little occasion.

The end…hehehe Good, Bad, Sucks?


End file.
